Slumber Party Animals
Lo's mom insists the girls come up to the penthouse to a slumber party with her. Summary The episode takes off with Mrs. R and Lo saying goodbye to the male Ridgemounts (who are en route to a fishing trip). Lo is sad, because they are staying at a luxurious resort, and she doesn't get to go. Her mom insists it's fine, and that they can have fun over at the resort. She attempts to prove so by skateboarding, but she brakes her hip in the process of doing an ollie. Inside the hotel, Reef puts an ad on the Surfer's Paradise website saying it's a nudist resort, hoping bikini-naked girls would stay. Johnny thinks its a bad idea, but Broseph (after figuring it out) thinks it's a wonderful idea. To their happiness, they see twins planning to stay because of the nudist thing. Thinking they are girls, Reef is happy, but his happiness shatters as he finds out that the two guests are really two male Germans hoping to do a review on Surfer's Paradise for their TV Show. Things aren't going too well for the girls either. Apparently, Fin, Emma and Lo are sick of the staff house; the TV has only one channel, there are cockroaches everywhere, and they find it just plain bad. With her dad gone, Lo decides to have her and the girls sleep in one of the royal suites (no. 308). After getting there, the girls have a blast...right until Lo's mother comes by and finds out. Panicking, the girls hide, but are caught. But to their surprise, Lo's mom was actually happy she found them. She wanted to know if the girls wanted a girls' night out. Fin and Emma accept, but Lo is worried her mom may be too old and that she might ruin it. At the beach, the guys try to tell Bummer the situation. Once Bummer figures it out, he is faced with a horrific decision (for him): keep the Germans and traumatize everyone, or send them away and loose their German tourism. He chooses neither and decides to move them safely away to the royal suites (the same one the girls were at) so that no one would see them much. The guys, who believe the girls are still there, decide to sneak in. By use of blackmail, they make Johnny go. Johnny then is lowered down, and sees the naked tourists doing lunges. To his horror, Broseph and Reef forget about him and leave him hanging there. Johnny then is traumatized and develops a fear of skin. At the penthouse, everyone is enjoying the party, except for Lo, who thinks her mom is ruining the party (when in fact, Fin and Emma thought she was cooler than their mothers). Lo, now very frustrated, decides to sabotage the party by calling a bomb threat. But she was in for more than she bargained for. Back at the Staff Housing, Reef and Broseph keep trying to un-traumatize Johnny, but it severely fails. Desperate, they decide to head to the bikini bonfire to cheer Johnny up and to make him happy. After realizing his inner stupidity, Johnny is back to normal...right until he catches the naked Germans roasting marshmallows at a campfire. He then freaks out. Things aren't better at the Penthouse. Lo's dad is leading the bomb squad into the Penthouse, and when he figures out it was a trick and that Lo is in the Penthouse, he gets very enraged, but Lo's mom saves the day by taking the rap for the whole ordeal. Trivia *Johnny, Reef and Broseph develop what is called Skin Scare, where the freak out from seeing naked males. It appears simliar to Post-traumatic stress disorder. *The girls stay in room 308. *Stoked Radio: **Cryin' Shame by The Happy Problem Category:Episodes